Perdida en aquel cielo nocturno
by Nieves JS
Summary: Conociéndote, perdiéndote y encontrándote. Busco la razón del porqué hago esto. Meichi (Meiko x Taichi). Obsequio para ShadowLights del intercambio Navideño del Foro "Proyecto 1-8".


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Reto del **Intercambio Navideño 2015** del foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **Perdida en aquel cielo nocturno**

* * *

—¿Yagami-san?

Recuerdo haberte visto por primera vez, mudándote, en el último piso en donde yo también vivo. Me habías saludado cortésmente y yo no te devolví el gesto. Seguro fue por la presión o simplemente por no ser atento en sí.

—Buenos días, Mochidzuki -chan…

El sonrojo se apoderó rápidamente de tus mejillas. Avergonzada, realizaste una reverencia y me miraste confundida.

—¿Q-qué hace aquí? —me preguntaste mientras movías tus pies con gracia.

Sonreí a tal actitud.

—Quería acompañarte hasta el instituto… ya que vivimos en el mismo edificio, podríamos ir juntos —sonreí pero, al ver tu sonrojo, aclaré algo—. ¡N-no de e-esa forma!

Poniendo mis manos en negación mientras especificaba que no era algo romántico, pude oír tu risa escapar de tus finos labios como las hojas escapan de las ramas de los árboles en los fríos otoños e inviernos de Odaiba. Abriste con cuidado la puerta y con tu mano me indicaste que pasara. Obedecí. Obedecí como una mascota hace con su dueño… a excepción de Miko, que no obedece a nadie.

 _Algún día le enseñaré modales… algún día…_

Al entrar me fijé en tu hogar. Era un poco más pequeño que el mío y estaba mejor decorado, debo agregar. Caminando de un lado a otro, tu figura indicaba que buscabas algo. Parecías una pequeña abeja yendo de flor en flor buscando polen. Sin saber por qué, eso me dejó embobado de la ternura que causaba.

—Recuerdo haberlo dejado por aquí… —te escuché murmurar.

Me acerque a ti para saber qué hacías exactamente. Tus brazos se encontraban revolviendo un cajón mientras tus lentes se resbalaban por tu nariz.

—Mochidzuki… ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Ehh… no, solo busco el uniforme. Es como el que tiene Takenouchi y Tachikawa-san…

—Oh, así que ya lo tienes.

—Sí, pero creo que lo perdí… —sonreíste nerviosamente mientras me mirabas.

Negué divertidamente con la cabeza al saber que no era el único que, a veces, perdía su propio uniforme. Decidido, empecé a ayudarte a buscar dicha prenda. Cuando ya la encontramos, colgada dentro del placar, entraste a tu habitación a cambiarte pero, antes, me dijiste "prende la televisión, si quieres…", cosa que no me negué a hacerlo.

—Li-listo… —murmuraste saliendo ya con el uniforme puesto.

Noté que el saco no te lo habías puesto pero, si te pusiste el suéter junto a la camisa manga larga. El listón rojo que decoraba el cuello lo tenías acomodado perfectamente. La falda te iba más larga que a la misma Mimi que conocemos ambos, con su estilo de la moda. Aún tenías puesta las medias largas que llevabas en tu antiguo uniforme, supongo que te gusta llevarlas.

—Te queda bien —alagué—, ¿ya nos vamos?

Con tu cabeza asentiste a mi pregunta y comenzaste a caminar hacia la salida mientras llevabas tu maletín. Al salir a la calle, pudimos ver el cielo azul y el sol brillando con su propio resplandecer.

 _La gran estrella de la mañana…_

Un estornudo flotó por el aire. Al mirarte me di cuenta que provenía de ti. Comencé a recordar el día de ayer, cuando te conocimos. Recuerdo que estornudaste varías veces ese día…

—¿Estás enferma? —pregunté preocupado.

—N-no… —miraste el suelo sonrojada—. Si te refieres a que estornudo mucho es por alergia…

—¿Alergia?

—Sí, soy alérgica al cambio de clima… esto de mudarme es lo que me afecta, pero ya me acostumbraré —sonreíste.

Suspiré un poco más aliviado, por alguna razón temía que estuvieras enferma. No quiero que empeores con el tiempo.

 **...**

Al terminar las clases te perdí totalmente de vista. Creo que te fuiste un poco más temprano.

—¡Yamato! —Le grité a mi mejor amigo al verlo a unas cuadras del instituto—. ¿Viste a Mochidzuki-chan?

Apoyando su mano en su mentón, él intentaba recordar las imágenes que vio en el día de hoy.

—Sí, la vi hace un momento —me dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la derecha—. Se fue por allá…

—Bien… —empecé a correr a dicho lugar.

—¿Ah…? ¡Taichi, espera! —lo oí gritar por última vez… en el día.

Comencé a correr, no sé por qué. Sentía la necesidad de estar a tu lado un minuto más, de hacerte compañía. Una parte de mi cuerpo quería hacerlo, creo que es el corazón.

 _Solo he sentido este sentimiento con Hikari… siento que debo protegerla…_

El aire se me agotaba con cada paso. Mis piernas temblaban rogándome piedad para que parase de una vez. El viento, que chocaba contra mi piel, me indicaba que la noche se aproximaba. Sentía como las estrellas se posicionaban en el cielo mientras este se camuflaba de un oscuro más opaco que el cabello de Ken.

 _Ahora que los recuerdo… ¿dónde se encontrarán?_

Negando unas cuantas veces en la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, aceleré el paso. No sé por qué me encuentro buscándote como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si te necesitara ver para poder vivir.

Ya no dando más del cansancio, paré. Como si fuera una simple pluma, me deje caer al suelo. Mis respiraciones se entrecortaban, buscando aire para llenar mis pulmones. Gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente mientras las luces de los faros se prendían, indicando que la noche llegó.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

—¿Yagami-san? —escuché tu dulce y delicada voz.

Levanté mi mirada y te vi de pie al frente mío, tendiéndome la mano. En ese momento comparé el cielo con tu cabello. Ambos tenían el mismo color, el mismo toque maravilloso. Sonreí con ternura, provocando que te sonrojaras. Aceptando tu mano también me paré, adelante tuyo, mirándote.

Tus ojos me recordaron a unas pequeñas cerezas. Sin saber porqué lo hacía, retiré tus anteojos y te miré mejor, observándote de cerca. El sonrojo ahora tenía el mismo color que tus ojos.

—Al fin te encontré, pequeño cielo nocturno sabor cereza —murmuré, también sin saber el porqué.

* * *

 **Lastimosamente, ni yo sé lo que pasó aquí.**

 **Soy muy feliz de haber podido al menos hacer dos de tus opciones, Li.**

¡Gracia por leer!


End file.
